Episode Directory
This is a list of all the episodes in the Smash Fighters Z series, listed in order. Mecha Sonic Saga The first saga, where Mecha Sonic tries to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom. Episodes *Intro *Ep 0: Episode Zero *Ep 1: Enter King Bowser *Ep 2: The Three Worlds *Ep 3: Mecha Sonic *Ep 4:The Adversary *Ep 5: Yoshi's Island Blues *Ep 6: Cruel Brawl *Ep 7: The Great Cave Offensive *Ep 8: The 8-Bit Beat Up *Ep 9: Mario and Donkey Kong *Ep 10: The Ruthless K.Rool *Ep 11: The Amazing Mirror *Ep 12: Fractured Glass *Ep 13: Battleship Halberd *Ep 14: Battle in the Hangar *Ep 15: Subcon *Ep 16: The Castle of the Heavens *Ep 17: Master Thief, Daroach *Ep 18: Hooktail Castle *Ep 19: The Forge of Chaos *Ep 20: Rise of the Machines *Ep 21: Shadows of Rogueport *Ep 22: Forever Darkness *Ep 23: Bowser's Castle *Ep 24: The Heroes' Challenge *Ep 25: Metal Monster in Bowser's Castle *Ep 26: Pit of 100 Trials *Ep 27: The Abyss *Ep 28: The Metallix Tournament *Ep 29: Flames of Destruction *Ep 30: The Final Round *Ep 31: No More Rules *Ep 32: Clash of Ages *Ep 33: Win or Lose *Ep 34: Desperate Struggle *Ep 35: Endgame Marx Saga The second saga, where Marx plots on destroying the world, starting with the Beanbean Kingdom. Episodes *Intro *Ep 36: The Mystery of Gritzy Desert *Ep 37: Trouble in the Beanbean Kingdom *Ep 38: Impact in Stardust Fields *Ep 39: Enter the Starshade Bros. *Ep 40: Tolstar's Trial *Ep 41: Great Hoohoo Mountain *Ep 42: Challenge of Hoohooros *Ep 43: A Royal Welcome *Ep 44: Sewer Skirmish *Ep 45: In the Forest of the Night *Ep 46: Year of the Dragon *Ep 47: Haunted Hooniversity *Ep 48: The Wrath of King Boo *Ep 49: Kirby Chaos *Ep 50: Enter Popple *Ep 51: The Terror of Torkscrew *Ep 52: Secrets of the Sea *Ep 53: The Sunken Ship of Johnny Jones *Ep 54: The Desert of Dread *Ep 55: Midbus' Mighty Rage *Ep 56: Castle Seige *Ep 57: Joke's End *Ep 58: The Hidden Ice Fortress *Ep 59: The Climb *Ep 60: Marx Soul *Ep 61: *Ep 62: *Ep 63: *Ep 64: *Ep 65: Final Fright Magolor Saga The third saga, Magolor attempts to plunge the world into chaos by using the Fountain of Dreams and the Wands of Power. Episodes *Intro *Ep 66: The Dark Mansion *Ep 68: King Boo's Revenge *Ep 68: The Magolor Mystery *Ep 69: Boomer's Game *Ep 70: The Sacred Wands *Ep 71: Bowser's Scheme *Ep 72: Dark Day for Hoohoo Village *Ep 73: Majin Shadow *Ep 74: Revenge of the King *Ep 75: Sonic vs Shadow *Ep 76: Nights Into Dreams *Ep 77: Nightmares Made Real *Ep 78: See You on the Flipside *Ep 79: O'Chunks, Warrior *Ep 80: The Midbus Touch *Ep 81: Croacus Chaos *Ep 82: Star Haven Under Attack! *Ep 83: Sarasaland *Ep 84: The Scorch *Ep 85: Master of the Brush *Ep 86: Soul of Drawcia Awakens *Ep 87: To The Sky! *Ep 88: Ozone Melee *Ep 89: The Fountain of Dreams *Ep 90: *Ep 91: Secret of the Demon Crown *Ep 92: The True Face of Evil *Ep 93: *Ep 94: *Ep 95: The Final Curtain Call Bowser Saga The fourth saga, Bowser kidnaps Princess Peach and tries to conquer the universe! Mario and co enlist the help of various allies to help stop the evil Koopa. On their journey, our heroes will encounter other powerful foes, such as the evil fiend Tatanga, the mighty Wizpig, the monstrous Grand Doomer and the malevolent Computer Virus! Episodes *Intro *Ep 96: The Kong Caper '' *Ep 97: ''Freedom Fighters *Ep 98: The Death Egg *Ep 99: *Ep 100: *Ep 101: *Ep 102: *Ep 103: *Ep 104: *Ep 105: *Ep 106: *Ep 107: *Ep 108: *Ep 109: *Ep 110: *Ep 111: *Ep 112: *Ep 113: *Ep 114: *Ep 115: *Ep 116: *Ep 117: *Ep 118: *Ep 119: *Ep 120: *Ep 121: *Ep 122: *Ep 123: *Ep 124: *Ep 125: *Ep 126: *Ep 127: *Ep 128: *Ep 129: *Ep 130: *Ep 131: *Ep 132: *Ep 133: *Ep 134: *Ep 135: *Ep 136: *Ep 137: Smithy's Bag of Tricks *Ep 138: *Ep 139: *Ep 140: *Ep 141: *Ep 142: *Ep 143: *Ep 144: *Ep 145: Fawful Saga The fifth saga, Fawful attempts to continue the Marx Gang's goal of reviving Marx and causing doom with his companions, Cackletta, Beldam and Marilyn, he attempts this by using the Beanstar's power of granting wishes, however he is not the only person searching for it, Ripto the Rhinoc and Jet the Hawk want to get their greedy hands on it as well! The appearance of Sir Arthur's band of knights brings forth the legend of the Zanpakutō. Episodes *Intro *Ep 146: The TRUE Arena *Ep 147: Mystery Man Revealed *Ep 148: *Ep 149: *Ep 150: *Ep 151: *Ep 152: *Ep 153: *Ep 154: *Ep 155: *Ep 156: Galaxia's Secret *Ep 157: The Zanpakutō *Ep 158: The Knights of the Sword *Ep 159: *Ep 160: *Ep 161: *Ep 162: *Ep 163: *Ep 164: *Ep 165: *Ep 166: *Ep 167: *Ep 168: *Ep 169: *Ep 170: *Ep 171: *Ep 172: *Ep 173: *Ep 174: *Ep 175: *Ep 176: *Ep 177: *Ep 178: *Ep 179: *Ep 180: *Ep 181: *Ep 182: *Ep 183: *Ep 184: *Ep 185: *Ep 186: *Ep 187: *Ep 188: *Ep 189: *Ep 190: *Ep 191: *Ep 192: *Ep 193: *Ep 194: *Ep 195: Void Saga The evil Void has surfaced and is after the sacred Time Stones of Little Planet, and with him is his new follower, Mario's foe Tatanga! Gruntilda also appears, wanting the Time Stones for her own misdeeds. It isn't just Mario and co. the two titans are up against: Banjo and Kazooie, Gruntilda's greatest foes, are here to help Mario and co. at every turn. King Boo also returns with a dark intent, and Taranza and Sectonia also appear. Yamikage arrives with a vendetta. Episodes *Intro *Ep 196: A Day in Knothole *Ep 197: The Ghost House *Ep 198: The Legend of Little Planet *Ep 199: Mario vs Banjo! *Ep 200: *Ep 201: *Ep 202: *Ep 203: *Ep 204: The Terror of Yamikage *Ep 205: The Dark Shikai *Ep 206: *Ep 207: *Ep 208: *Ep 209: *Ep 210: *Ep 211: *Ep 212: *Ep 213: *Ep 214: *Ep 215: *Ep 216: *Ep 217: *Ep 218: *Ep 219: *Ep 220: *Ep 221: *Ep 222: *Ep 223: *Ep 224: *Ep 225: *Ep 226: *Ep 227: *Ep 228: *Ep 229: *Ep 230: *Ep 231: *Ep 232: *Ep 233: *Ep 234: *Ep 235: *Ep 236: *Ep 237: *Ep 238: *Ep 239: *Ep 240: *Ep 241: *Ep 242: *Ep 243: *Ep 244: *Ep 245: Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 1: *M-Ep 2: *M-Ep 3: *M-Ep 4: *M-Ep 5: *Analogy: Little Planet Dark Matter Saga Dark Matter has found the Rainbow Sword, the sword that once defeated him, and is out to use it's power for his own desires! Can our heroes and new allies Elline, Yooka and Laylee stop him? Meanwhile, Bowser, Smithy and new face Mammoth Mogul are up to no good. Ripto also appears, but has made allegiance with Dark Matter himself... Episodes *Intro *Ep 246: *Ep 247: From Within *Ep 248: The Rainbow Sword *Ep 249: Yooka's Debut *Ep 250: Deface, Neblina *Ep 251: *Ep 252: *Ep 253: *Ep 254: *Ep 255: *Ep 256: *Ep 257: *Ep 258: *Ep 259: *Ep 260: *Ep 261: *Ep 262: *Ep 263: *Ep 264: *Ep 265: *Ep 267: *Ep 268: *Ep 269: *Ep 270: *Ep 271: *Ep 272: *Ep 273: *Ep 274: *Ep 275: *Ep 276: *Ep 277: *Ep 278: *Ep 279: *Ep 280: *Ep 281: *Ep 282: *Ep 283: *Ep 284: *Ep 285: *Ep 286: *Ep 287: *Ep 288: *Ep 289: *Ep 290: *Ep 291: *Ep 292: *Ep 293: *Ep 294: *Ep 295: Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 6: *M-Ep 7: *M-Ep 8: *M-Ep 9: *M-Ep 10: *Analogy: Zanpakutō Shadow Queen Saga Pirates have filled the seas! Many former foes have stooped to piracy to seek out a legendary treasure! Unfortunately, the evil Shadow Queen wants her hands on it too! Can Mario, Sonic, Kirby and the Marine Pirates stop her? And what are the mysterious Devil Fruits? Episodes *Intro 1 *Intro 2 *Ep 296: *Ep 297: All Aboard *Ep 298: *Ep 299: *Ep 300: *Ep 301: *Ep 302: *Ep 303: *Ep 304: *Ep 305: *Ep 306: *Ep 307: *Ep 308: *Ep 309: *Ep 310: *Ep 311: *Ep 312: *Ep 313: *Ep 314: *Ep 315: *Ep 316: *Ep 317: *Ep 318: *Ep 319: *Ep 320: *Ep 321: *Ep 322: *Ep 323: *Ep 324: *Ep 325: *Ep 326: *Ep 327: *Ep 328: *Ep 329: *Ep 330: *Ep 331: *Ep 332: *Ep 333: *Ep 334: *Ep 335: *Ep 336: *Ep 337: *Ep 338: *Ep 339: *Ep 340: *Ep 341: *Ep 342: *Ep 343: *Ep 344: *Ep 345: Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 11: *M-Ep 12: *M-Ep 13: *M-Ep 14: *M-Ep 15: *Analogy: Devil Fruits Pir'oth Ix Saga A new foe arrives: Pir'oth Ix. Unfortunately, he is after the Master Emerald once again, but with a much more sinister plan in hand... Can Mario, Sonic, Kirby and their new ally Shade the Echidna stop him? Meanwhile, Bowser and Eggman's latest scheme leads to the creation of three evil machines. Meanwhile, the menacing Black Arms create a new monster, the evil Eclipse the Darkling, and their appearance has given the Shroobs a new enemy. Episodes *Intro *Ep 346: *Ep 347: Shade Arrives *Ep 348: Brood *Ep 349: Darksider *Ep 350: Kill the Shadows *Ep 351: The Shroobs *Ep 352: Blackest Day *Ep 353: The Mantra *Ep 354: The Dark Arm *Ep 355: Ripto's Rage *Ep 356: The Dark Eye of Darkness *Ep 357: The Damned *Ep 358: Forever Autumn *Ep 359: Memories of Maria *Ep 360: Broken Sword *Ep 361: The Adversary Reprise *Ep 362: The First Enemy *Ep 363: Dark Metal *Ep 364: Black Arms *Ep 365: The Covenant *Ep 366: *Ep 367: *Ep 368: *Ep 369: *Ep 370: *Ep 371: *Ep 372: *Ep 373: *Ep 374: Enter Nocturnus *Ep 375: Hear, Fear, Here *Ep 376: Everything But the Rain *Ep 377: The Boundary *Ep 378: Knightfall *Ep 379: Super Mario Brothers *Ep 380: Star Goddess Versus *Ep 381: The Yourself *Ep 382: Imperator Ix *Ep 383:'' Invasion of the Nachtritter'' *Ep 384: The Blackening *Ep 385: Cruel Brawl, Second Phase *Ep 386: The Iron *Ep 387: The Master Emerald *Ep 388: The Twilight Cage *Ep 389: Kirge Du Plessis *Ep 390: Sonic vs. Vox *Ep 391: The Rebound *Ep 392: The Mandate *Ep 393: The Knights of the Sword Redux *Ep 394: The Terror of Yamikage Reprise *Ep 395: The Wrought *Ep 396: Nestor vs. Ix *Ep 397: Sorry I Am Strong *Ep 398: Remember the Fallen *Ep 399:'' Pirates'' *Ep 400: The Knife *Ep 401: The Black Arms Return *Ep 402: Shadow Fall *Ep 403: Darkest Eclipse *Ep 404: Enter the Elite *Ep 405: Fiendlord's Keep *Ep 406: Willpower *Ep 407: The Zoah Conspiracy *Ep 408: The Bells *Ep 409: Mario vs. Ix *Ep 410: The Royal Guard ''- The Royal Guard bring the defeated Mario, Sonic, Sally, Yoshi, Kirby, Meta Knight and Sir Arthur to the Palace of Argus to heal and train them. *Ep 411: ''Argus *Ep 412: The Superstar *Ep 413: Ichimonji *Ep 414: Marine Pirates Attack Redux *Ep 415: Kings and Men *Ep 416: The Villain *Ep 417: Superstar Never Die *Ep 418: Rematch: Sonic and Vox *Ep 419: Speed Demons *Ep 420: What is Your Fear? *Ep 421: The Haze *Ep 422: Vanish *Ep 423: Shadow Rising *Ep 424: The Visionary *Ep 425: The Ultimate Lifeform *Ep 426: The Killer's High *Ep 427: Return of Mario *Ep 428: The Overcharge *Ep 429: Fire and Lightning *Ep 430: Nook and Cranny *Ep 431: The Headless Star *Ep 432: The Headless Star II *Ep 433: Step Foot on Royal *Ep 434: Marching Out the Zombies *Ep 435: The Shooting Star Project *Ep 436: Royal Guard Versus *Ep 437: Sniper *Ep 438: Royal Guard Versus *Ep 439: Auswälen *Ep 440: Blacken *Ep 441: The Almighty *Ep 442: The Twilight Cage *Ep 443: Arm of Chaos *Ep 444: Lost Hope *Ep 445: Where Do You Stand? *Ep 446: Void *Ep 447: Allies *Ep 448: New World Orders *Ep 449: Twilight on Royal *Ep 450: Friend *Ep 451: Left Arm of Argus *Ep 452: Baby Hold Your Hand *Ep 453: Future IV *Ep 454: Wild Gunman *Ep 455: Spirit of the Future *Ep 456: *Ep 457: *Ep 458: *Ep 459: *Ep 460: *Ep 461: *Ep 462: *Ep 463: *Ep 464: *Ep 465: *Ep 466: *Ep 467: *Ep 468: *Ep 469: *Ep 470: *Ep 471: *Ep 472: *Ep 473: *Ep 474: *Ep 475: *Ep 476: *Ep 477: *Ep 478: *Ep 479: *Ep 480: *Ep 481: *Ep 482: *Ep 483: *Ep 484: *Ep 485: Micro-Episodes Silver travels the the future of the Mushroom Kingdom, where he meets another time-traveller, the mysterious Gold the Tenrec. While Mario and friends do battle in the present, the brave adventurers from the future make a shocking discovery: Pir'oth Ix has won... Silver and Gold are forced to work together and return to the present, while evading Procurator Abraxas! *M-Ep 16: Future I *M-Ep 17: Gold and Silver *M-Ep 18: Future II *M-Ep 19: Everything But the Rain *M-Ep 20: Lost Fleet *M-Ep 21: Twins *M-Ep 22: Nadir *M-Ep 23: Future III *M-Ep 24: God Like You *M-Ep 25: Cracks *Analogy: Twilight Cage Smithy Saga The mechanical mastermind, Smithy, has returned! What is he after this time? Episodes *Intro *Ep 486: *Ep 487: *Ep 488: *Ep 489: *Ep 490: *Ep 491: *Ep 492: *Ep 493: *Ep 494: *Ep 495: *Ep 496: *Ep 497: *Ep 498: *Ep 499: *Ep 500: *Ep 501: *Ep 502: *Ep 503: *Ep 504: *Ep 505: *Ep 506: *Ep 507: *Ep 508: *Ep 509: *Ep 510: *Ep 511: *Ep 512: *Ep 513: *Ep 514: *Ep 515: *Ep 516: *Ep 517: *Ep 518: *Ep 519: *Ep 520: *Ep 521: *Ep 522: *Ep 523: *Ep 524: *Ep 525: *Ep 526: *Ep 527: *Ep 528: *Ep 529: *Ep 530: *Ep 531: *Ep 532: *Ep 533: *Ep 534: *Ep 535: *Ep 536: *Ep 537: *Ep 538: *Ep 539: *Ep 540: *Ep 541: *Ep 542: *Ep 543: *Ep 544: *Ep 545: *Ep 546: *Ep 547: *Ep 548: *Ep 549: *Ep 550: *Ep 551: *Ep 552: *Ep 553: *Ep 554: *Ep 555: *Ep 556: *Ep 557: *Ep 558: *Ep 559: *Ep 560: *Ep 561: *Ep 562: *Ep 563: *Ep 564: *Ep 565: *Ep 566: *Ep 567: *Ep 568: *Ep 569: *Ep 570: *Ep 571: *Ep 572: *Ep 573: *Ep 574: *Ep 575: Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 26: *M-Ep 27: *M-Ep 28: *M-Ep 29: *M-Ep 30: *M-Ep 31: *M-Ep 32: *M-Ep 33: *M-Ep 34: *M-Ep 35: *M-Ep 36: *M-Ep 38: *M-Ep 39: *M-Ep 40: *Analogy: Super Shadow Queen Saga Foes, old and new, have appeared, including the menacing Shadow Queen and the terrifying Dark Matter, who are baying for blood! Will our heroes survive certain doom to live another day? Episodes *Intro *Ep 576: *Ep 577: *Ep 578: *Ep 579: *Ep 580: *Ep 581: *Ep 582: *Ep 583: *Ep 584: *Ep 585: *Ep 586: *Ep 587: *Ep 588: *Ep 589: *Ep 590: *Ep 591: *Ep 592: *Ep 593: *Ep 594: *Ep 595: *Ep 596: *Ep 597: *Ep 598: *Ep 599: *Ep 600: *Ep 601: *Ep 602: *Ep 603: *Ep 604: *Ep 605: *Ep 606: *Ep 607: *Ep 608: *Ep 609: *Ep 610: *Ep 611: *Ep 612: *Ep 613: *Ep 614: *Ep 615: *Ep 616: *Ep 617: *Ep 618: *Ep 619: *Ep 620: *Ep 621: *Ep 622: *Ep 623: *Ep 624: *Ep 625: *Ep 626: *Ep 627: *Ep 628: *Ep 629: *Ep 630: *Ep 632: *Ep 633: *Ep 634: *Ep 635: *Ep 636: *Ep 637: *Ep 638: *Ep 639: *Ep 640: *Ep 641: *Ep 642: *Ep 643: *Ep 644: *Ep 645: *Ep 646: *Ep 647: *Ep 648: *Ep 649: *Ep 650: *Ep 651: *Ep 652: *Ep 653: *Ep 654: *Ep 655: *Ep 656: *Ep 657: *Ep 658: *Ep 659: *Ep 660: *Ep 661: *Ep 662: *Ep 663: *Ep 664: *Ep 665: *Ep 666: *Ep 667: *Ep 668: *Ep 669: *Ep 670: *Ep 671: *Ep 672: *Ep 673: *Ep 674: *Ep 675: *Ep 676: *Ep 677: *Ep 678: *Ep 679: *Ep 680: *Ep 681: *Ep 682: *Ep 683: *Ep 684: *Ep 685: *Ep 686: *Ep 687: *Ep 688: *Ep 689: *Ep 690: *Ep 691: *Ep 692: *Ep 693: *Ep 694: *Ep 695: Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 41: *M-Ep 42: *M-Ep 43: *M-Ep 44: *M-Ep 45: *M-Ep 46: *M-Ep 47: *M-Ep 48: *M-Ep 49: *M-Ep 50: *M-Ep 51: *M-Ep 52: *M-Ep 53: *M-Ep 54: *Analogy: Dimentio Saga The evil Dimentio has finally returned with a plot that could destroy all worlds! Can our heroes stop Dimentio? Episodes *Intro *Ep 696: The Sword and the Wind *Ep 697:'' '' *Ep 698: *Ep 699: *Ep 700: *Ep 701: *Ep 702: *Ep 703: *Ep 704: *Ep 705: *Ep 706: *Ep 707: *Ep 708: *Ep 709: *Ep 710: *Ep 711: *Ep 712: *Ep 713: *Ep 714: *Ep 715: *Ep 716: *Ep 717: *Ep 718: *Ep 719: *Ep 720: *Ep 721: *Ep 722: *Ep 723: *Ep 724: *Ep 725: *Ep 726: *Ep 727: *Ep 728: *Ep 729: *Ep 730: *Ep 731: *Ep 732: *Ep 733: *Ep 734: *Ep 735: *Ep 736: *Ep 737: *Ep 738: *Ep 739: *Ep 740: *Ep 741: *Ep 742: *Ep 743: *Ep 744: *Ep 745: *Ep 746: *Ep 747: *Ep 748: *Ep 749: *Ep 750: *Ep 751: *Ep 752: *Ep 753: *Ep 754: *Ep 755: *Ep 756: *Ep 757: *Ep 758: *Ep 759: *Ep 760: *Ep 761: *Ep 762: *Ep 763: *Ep 764: *Ep 765: *Ep 766: *Ep 767: *Ep 768: *Ep 769: *Ep 770: *Ep 771: *Ep 772: *Ep 773: *Ep 774: *Ep 745: *Ep 776: *Ep 777: *Ep 778: *Ep 779: *Ep 780: *Ep 781: *Ep 782: *Ep 783: *Ep 784: *Ep 785: *Ep 786: *Ep 787: *Ep 788: *Ep 789: *Ep 790: *Ep 791: *Ep 792: *Ep 793: *Ep 794: *Ep 795: *Ep 796: *Ep 797: *Ep 798: *Ep 799: *Ep 800: *Ep 801: *Ep 802: *Ep 803: *Ep 804: *Ep 805: *Ep 806: *Ep 807: *Ep 808: *Ep 809: *Ep 810: *Ep 811: *Ep 812: *Ep 813: *Ep 814: *Ep 815: The Beginning of the End *Ep 816: *Ep 817: *Ep 818: *Ep 819: *Ep 820: *Ep 821: *Ep 822: *Ep 823: *Ep 824: *Ep 825: Final *Ep 826: Micro-Episodes *M-Ep 55: *M-Ep 56: *M-Ep 57: *M-Ep 58: *M-Ep 59: *M-Ep 60: *M-Ep 61: *M-Ep 62: *M-Ep 63: *M-Ep 64: *M-Ep 65: *M-Ep 66: *M-Ep 67: *M-Ep 68: *M-Ep 69: *M-Ep 70: *M-Ep 71: *M-Ep 72: *M-Ep 73: *M-Ep 74: *M-Ep 75: *M-Ep 76: *Analogy: Chaos Heart *Analogy: The Void Movies and Specials *''The Metal General'' - Following the events of the Mecha Sonic Saga, Metal General arrives in Mario's universe and learns that Kirby, Dedede, Meta Knight and Bandana Waddle Dee are here, so he decides to plot his revenge and builds an army and a giant battleship. *''Mecha Sonic Returns'' - Following the events of the Marx Saga, Taj finds Mecha Sonic's remains in the Metallix Tournament arena and accidentally revives the fallen tyrant. *''Nightmare's Revenge'' - Following the events of the Magolor Saga, Nightmare is up to no good, as he plans to plunge the world into an endless nightmare. Wolfwrath and Kirisakin, two of the more iconic "Demon Beasts" from the Kirby: Right Back At Ya! anime, will be appearing as Nightmare's subordinates. *''The Shadow of Sir Grodus'' - Following the events of the Bowser Saga. Sir Grodus has teamed up with Metal General to exact revenge on their enemies, using the power of the powerful Dark Star, however they face another unlikely opponent, Silver the Hedgehog, however, the new force of evil declare war on the land and attempt destroying it, the heroes are aided by none other than Bowser and Eggman. *''The Dark Score '' - Following the events of the Fawful Saga, the Shake King (Wario Land: Shake It) and Antasma (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team) will be appearing as new villains. *''Zavok Unbound'' - Following the events of the Void Saga, the Deadly Six have been planned to appear. *''Might of Lyric'' - Following the events of the Dark Matter Saga. Sonic BOOM antagonist Lyric appears to unleash chaos onto the world. Gnasty Gnorc appears as his right-hand man. *''Strong World'' - Following the events of the Shadow Queen Saga. The evil Dark Gaia has appeared, and is causing a brand-new global crisis, while our heroes are scattered over the world! Will our heroes manage to regroup and stop this shattered world crisis? Sir Grodus, the Metal General, Lord Crump, Antasma and the Shake King also return. *''The Raging Chaos'' - Following the events of the Pir'oth Ix Saga. Chaos is enraged, and our heroes must stop him before he lays waste to the world! Who is the evildoer who made Chaos angry? *''Tentative Title'' *''Tentative Title'' *''Doomsday'' - Following the events of the Dimentio Saga, Lord Frederick, Darth, Asylus, Yin Yarn, Nazo the Hedgehog and Galacta Knight are the six main antagonists of the film. *''Special: Shattered Mirror'' - Silver travels to an alterate future where Grodus has won. *''Special: Mega Man: Worlds Collide'' - In a one off cross-over movie, Mega Man arrives in Mario's world after learning that Dr. Wily has travelled here! Can Team Mario and Team Mega Man put a stop to the evil threesome; Bowser, Eggman and Wily? Other *''Comic: Mario and Sonic'' - A comic based solely on the Mario and Sonic franchises, with elements from the Sonic Archie comics. *''Comic: Mario and Sonic: Smash Legacy'' - A sequel to Mario and Sonic, featuring other franchises made by Nintendo and Sega, including the same Archie Sonic elements, guest starring characters from the worlds of Mega Man and Pac-Man. *''Comic: Halberd Prelude'' - A comic chronicling how the Axem Rangers took over the Halberd. *''Comic: The Royal Guard'' - A comic featuring the Royal Guard and Argus. Trivia *The first episode of Sagas 2 to 12 are similar to anime filler, while the other episodes in said sagas focus on the main plot. Each filler episode also uses the intro used for the previous saga. **The Bowser Saga and Fawful Saga have two filler episodes instead of one. **Magolor's apperance is signified in the first episode of the Magolor Saga, at the end of the episode. **The Fawful Saga mixes this up by having it's filler episodes lead into the main story. **The plot for the Marx Saga's filler episode is re-explored in the Dark Matter Saga. **At the end of the episode, Lady Lima appears, wanting to speak with Mario about an urgent matter, this urgent matter is revealed in the following episode and leads into the plot for the rest of the saga. *The Bowser and Fawful Sagas are foreshadowed in the Magolor Saga, where the Fountain of Dreams shows the viewer of a light future of the heroes, but shows flashes of Bowser, Eggman, the Death Egg and Fawful. **On a similar note, the Magolor Saga is eluded to in the Mecha Sonic Saga, where Dr. Eggman inputs the codename "MAHOROA" into his computer before showing Bowser the new cannon built into Bowser Castle. "Mahoroa" is Magolor's name in Japanese. *The Fawful Saga is connected with "The Shadow of Sir Grodus", where Silver, Blaze and Marine have decided to stay in the Mushroom Kingdom. **The Fawful Saga is also connected to the Shattered Mirror special, which is the reason behind Silver's absence during the majority of the saga. **Similarly, the Void Saga is connected to Rise of the Six, where Zeena appears as a secondary character. *The Shadow Queen Saga bears the distinction of being the only Saga with more than one intro. *The Super Shadow Queen Saga's name is a reference to several video games of the SNES-era, such as Super Star Wars, Super Hang-On and Super Metroid. *The Smithy and Super Shadow Queen Sagas bear the distinction of featuring antagonists soley from the extended Mario universe, with the exception of Dark Matter and subordinate antagonists such as Heavy Lobster. Category:Episodes